1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an educational toy and method therefore, and, in particular, the invention relates to an educational toy and method therefore which comprises at least one can having a plurality of pictures, symbols or illustrations thereon and having a plurality of clips with corresponding pictures, symbols, or illustrations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of prior art educational toys are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,244,000, issued Oct. 23, 1917, PA1 2,417,216, issued Mar. 11, 1947, PA1 3,760,511, issued Sept. 25, 1973, PA1 3,773,327, issued Nov. 20, 1973, PA1 3,837,096, issued Sept. 24, 1974, and PA1 4,634,385, issued Jan. 06, 1987.
One problem with these prior art educational toys is that it is difficult for a small child to learn the basic concept of numbers, the basic concept of colors and the basic concept of shapes, while developing the use of the fingers and the hands, in an educational as well as an entertaining or interesting fashion. They are also a potential choking hazard because they contain small parts.